User talk:Sam 3010/12
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to leave me any comments, questions, or concerns! I will always respond to your messages on your talk page. All unsigned comments will be deleted, so remember to always sign your messages by typing four tildes (~~~~). Happy Editing! Streak I hereby declare you the first recipient of this new and prestigious award for this wiki. You have been here through a lot of editions and your commitment to this wiki is breathed every day. Thanks :;) My awful, awful day is now one with a happy ending. Thanks! 01:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Riven's Main page comments Hey same could you remove the spamed in appropriate comments from Rivens's Page. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I got it. 19:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Akali Page I don't know if it was you or not but all of the comments for page are gone. I was looking at the history and logs for that page and the most recent changes were done by you. Just figured I'd let you know in case you didn't intend to do that. Delete and move request Please delete League of Legends terminology and move League of Legends Terminology back to the non-cap title. Also please tell user talk:Cidem1324‎ the rationale for not using all-cap in the title. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Hi! I suggest taking a look at all 4 nominations we currently have. You can find them in the community messages. See ya! =] 01:17, 9/22/2011 Could you please also change the link from "Voice your opinions here" to Voice your opions "here"? :There really isn't a need for that.. I like it this way better anyway, it advertises them more. 01:22, 9/22/2011 What about changin the name of the position they are requesting to the appropriate colour (Ie Green for admins purple for mod)? :I agree with that. I was the one that started doing that in the first place, but nobody does it anymore. 01:28, 9/22/2011 Champion Select Hey Sam, I wanted to add the champion select clips to our pages. I added Akali's, but something went wrong, so I undid it. I was wondering if you could tell me how I should format the names when uploading. is the clip I uploaded. Thanks. 01:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No-Caps Policy on Titles Hey Sam, I'm a little confused with the No-Cap policy on titles. Isn't it grammatically correct to capitalize all proper nouns in a title? I don't really understand why we would have "League of Legends terminology" instead of "League of Legends Terminology". The later looks more proper and professional to me. Cidem1324 03:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sam is inactive for health reason. Please read and so you can get the idea of the policy. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info Inpursuit. I'm sorry to hear that about Sam. I hope and pray that he gets better. Cidem1324 04:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Battle We need to start the next battle. I am gathering he teams again, but you need to add Dominion points and what not. 15:11, 10/1/2011 Sam! I have some questions Sam, Mind if i ask you some questions? # Does the wiki teams battle had started already? # Where is Kaz? # Can i join team demacia (Yes, it's a personal reason, I want to be with Demise and Cookie) # Hey! I'm new here. I was wondering if, for the benefit of those who are unfamiliar with LoL, more audio files could be placed? Silverdraco2235 03:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 01:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 1,000 Pages Happy 1,000 Pages! I say we start pushing the wiki teams and celebrate this event with the teams. 00:04, 10/6/2011 Where can I put my Team Edit? For the Competition. Hi Sam, just edited http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Classic for 50 points. Where do I mark it? I think there was a forum page last time, do you know where it is? Thanks, Automated Message http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki_Teams/Team_Demacia Notify your team of your edits, get lots of points! LoL Teams Unfortunately, I am going to have to withdraw from this round. My redeployment is rather imminent and I will be very inactive for the next few weeks. Points Do we give points for creating templates? 17:09, 10/9/2011 Happy birfday Since nobody else saw fit to do so, happy wikia birthday thingy. Don't leave now. Have some (caek). 23:56, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Happy 1 Year Anniversary Sam! You definitely changed this wiki for the better. Hope to see some work on the AD project soon :/ I miss those. 00:11, 10/10/2011 Spammer in Graves page! Hi, what is your procedure when someone is spamming comments onto a page. On Grave's page, there's one. And it's an eyesore. ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 16:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :For that kind of spam, I block the guy for 3 months and delete all comments. Done btw. ( 16:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Rights How did Demise remove his admin rights anyway? I don't have the option to remove mine (not that I want to). 05:41, 10/14/2011 Hi Sam, Reilock here, I was overseeing some items, and at Frozen Mallet, the patch notes never metions the reduced health from 775 to 700. Was it stealth change? Reilock 22:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC)ReilockReilock 22:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) FM missing Health? Hi Sam, Reilock here, I was overseeing some items, and at Frozen Mallet, the patch notes never metions the reduced health from 775 to 700. Was it a stealth change? Thanks for renaming the image Hi, I just want to give a quick thanks on renaming that Fiddlesticks picture. It was bugging me a bit. It must OCD or something. But I appreciate it. I would have moved it myself, but I think I lack that power. Once again, thanks! ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 20:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The Competition Hi Sam. Please announce the winner. Please count up the total amount of points on each team (only Demacia and Ionia this round). Then announce the winner on your blog. Also let's have the next competition in a few months or so as most of us are very busy. 23:53, 11/4/2011 New content I was thinking "i have to give something to this wiki, something unique" so here is what i got: a new section on each champion profile called "Community opinion" talking about what people think about that champ, not like the coments, just thinks like for example: Tryndamere: "most people think he is OP when he is actually really frail, almost all trynds build pure AD and no defensive items, outside of his ult he is really frail and most players havent realize it" You know things like that, tell me what you think and i will start editing, thats for reading cya :D :Hope you don't mind, I made some fixes. Gameplay wise, Trynd's life steal and Q allow him to just heal back from 1hp. Anyways, on the actual topic, community opinion is overrated. Trynd inspires tons of rage, and that would completely fill such a page. Other examples of why it would be bad: Matt 'RiotMarcou' Marcou, players would say "he cheated and messed with MLG" or something. Any time somebody has a bad game against X champ, they'd go to that page and say "this champ is OP riot nerf nao plz". Waste of space, and comments already generate enough white noise. 00:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Patch info on champion pages Someone showed me. Sorry! A Unicron 05:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) List of Heroes archive Hi, just signed up for an account. I really love this site. It is an archive and a strategy site. I have played this game for almost a year. I love this site for the historic value of the game. I was reading on the the revisions of list of heroes and the list was only on 2011 year. I would like to see the changes on the game, the player's reactions and many more. Could you please put it on the site the revisions from 0-the present. I know this is asking too much but I just really love this game. Thanks. 07:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) This page For some reason, this page is in Category:Media. I don't really know why, but I'd just like to give you a heads-up. 04:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Do you need Template:Cq? If not, delete. If yes, please categorize it appropriately. 03:01, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Skype Hi Sam! I require your Skypename so I can add you to my conversation list - basically for easier contact in future and for other, general things concerning the Wikia. Either contact me asap by chat, on my talk page or by email. Break_the_Chain@web.de Thanks! D3Reap3R 15:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Tech&Ivo Hi Sam, I recently unblocked Ivo09 due to the fact that he has served out a huge portion of his ban (over 80%), and shown a legitimate reform, as he has been active on the dota wiki and become an asset to Wikia in general. When I tried to remove the last 29 days of the ban, Tech re-instated the ban, with the reasoning that it is not an administrator's place to change somebody else's ban. This being very vague and illogical (as I have actual connections to the user, as well as a lot of evidence to support my judgement), I assumed that he meant that his own opinion meant more than anything I can possibly present, such as logic and observative conclusion. With this in mind, I was forced to allow ivo to re-block Technology Wizard on the dota wiki due to his own unreasonable "policy". What should I do next? :I am but a messenger. Also, if you could reply on the Dota wiki, it would be rather appreciated, as Demise can not get on this one. [[User:Ilkcs|'Kitty']] [[User_talk:Ilkcs|'(^_~)']] 00:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So just because he served a large amount of a block means a president should be impeached because he served over 80% of his position? No. Per your "I was forced to allow ivo to re-block Technology Wizard on the dota wiki due to his own unreasonable "policy"" and the fact I was banned for 9001 years for "being rude to an admin" has nothing to do with any of this. That just shows how immature the both of you are and what a troll Ivo is. 00:22,3/17/2012 :::I hope you understand that this is between myself and Sam. ::::I am allowed to add any notes that you leave out. Also considering that the header includes me, I am involved as well. 00:31,3/17/2012 LoL twitter Hello there Sam! My name's Jorge and I work here at Wikia. I also play a ton of LoL and can be found lurking in the wiki chat. We here at Wikia have been building stronger social connections with the wikia community and attempting to bring a consistent spotlight onto some of the excellent work our users producers while also higlighting new information on wikis and the like. To that end, we have recently build building up a twitter presence on certain wikis, such as the immensely large Mass Effect wiki. I have a huge interest in League of Legends myself and we noticed the community already has fairly popular twitter account @LoLWikia that is updated every now and then. I was told you might be the admin in charge of that account. I would love to help out any way I can, ideally updating the twitter every day with interesting material. If you and your fellow admins are interested, I am happy to talk about it more. Feel free to message me or even find me in chat. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) LoL Facebook help Hey Sam! So I've managed to snag more time I can devote to helping on the LoL wiki, in particular its Facebook page if the offer to accept my help is still available. I've been waiting on D3reap3r regarding helping on Twitter, but in the meantime, I'd love to help maintain the LoL facebook page, post updates, and limit some of the spam. Feel free to message me, either here or when I am lurking in LoL chat! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Heyo, Just following up regardi te above message. Best,Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete request I posted some pictures for my latest blog post. however I had some difficulties with getting it to the right format. Now there is three times the same picture, while I only need the last one. Could you remove the first two ("SummonersRift.jpg" and the first "Ward Placement.jpg" picture). Could you also tell me how to mark them for deletion, because I can't find how to do so. Thank you in advance, Jupie 10:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC)